1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to an information-displaying system and an information display method.
2. Background Technology
When a printer is newly purchased, the user must perform setup work so that the printer is put in a usable state. Also, in an instance in which a printer is used for a long time, the user must replace ink, replenish the printing paper, and perform other maintenance work.
In order to allow the user to perform the setup work or maintenance work of such description in a smooth manner, devices such as those shown in Patent Citation 1, Patent Citation 2, and Patent Citation 3 have been proposed. In these devices, the state of the printer is detected, and the user is shown a guidance image related to work procedures corresponding to the detected state.    Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-177902 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.    Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-123259 (Patent Citation 2) is an example of the related art.    Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-1790 (Patent Citation 3) is an example of the related art.